The Lunch Break We've All Been Waiting For
A Ease in the Tension After protecting the Royal Family from Borage and Samigina's rather poor attempt at assassination, the group had decided to stay on Koaku for a few more days. As such, they had decided to keep their rooms, though Baelia had a habit of "wandering" into Casear's room, not that he ever had any objections. One other person had a habit of room wandering. The sun was beginning to rise, and it hit the windows of Kurenai Zenshin's room. She was sleeping soundly, however, a small figure was laying next to her. Amara, who had taken it on herself to try and cheer Kurenai up, was following her around everywhere like a tiger stalks it's dinner. They slept, Kurenai unaware of her guest that now had her tail wrapped around her waist. Kurenai fidgetted around, truly troubled by these past couple of days. Not only had that pink-haired cockroach taken her place, that stupid little monkey brat was being too clingy. She merely wanted to just sleep for a year and forget all about it, beginning to hate these people. Nevertheless, she was rudely awakened by Amara. Kurenai turned to the young Saiyan, growling in a rather gravelly tone, "...Tch...what is it...Can't you see I wanna be left the hell alone!?" Amara's eyes fluttered open, and she pouted, tightening her tail around Kurenai. "I'm just trying to be nice..." She said, looking hurt. As she was a child, this would make any adult feel bad. "You're hurt, I'm just trying to make you feel better 'cuz I care..." Kurenai grumbled. "I don't care. Just leave me the HELL alone..." she paused for a moment before smiling with an expression that showed no emotion, only teeth. "...But you know what you can do to make me very, VERY happy? ...Kill that pink-haired cockroach. Kill her until nothing remains of her." She patted Amara on the head gently. "...That would do me the world of good." Amara looked sad. She wanted to help. "I can't..." She frowned. "Big brother likes he, killing her wouldn't be good. Besides, she's not a bad person, I only the bad people!" She seemed insistent on that. Kurenai let out a deep snarl from the bottom of her throat before standing to her feet and not-so-gently pushing Amara out of the door. "...Then get out." Amara stumbled across the hall, sulking and went to her own room, where Belia was sitting in a T-shirt and panties, looking irritated. Shen looked down on Amara. "What's eating you?" She sounded more obligated than actually concerned. Amara sniffled. "My brother's friend is mean to me 'cuz she's jealous of your sister." "Oh, that's right, the slut has a new crush." She frowned. "She better stick with him this time, or I'll happily take him. Anyway, just let her deal with her own anger, there's nothing we can do about it." "R-really?" Amara sniffled again. Belia slid off the bed and gently punched the girl on the head. "Yeah, now shut up. You'll ruin your face." Amara sniffed again and hugged her pillow. ---- Casear was sleeping peacefully, his arm wrapped around Baelia, who was sleeping, curled in a ball next to him. Due to the size difference, it was something like a cat sleeping next to a big dog it trusted for whatever reason. She was breathing quietly, his breathing nearly matching hers. However, the sun would not let them stay like this for long, and they quickly awoke, but didn't feel like moving. "You've snuck in again?" Casear asked, smiling wryly. "Of course." She said matter-of-factly. "Do you have a problem with it?" "No, of course not." Casear chuckled, holding her body to him. "So, you're hellbent on sticking with me, hm? Giving up the throne you could inherit and everything else?" Baelia nodded, smiling brightly. "I want you more than I want a throne." ---- Kurenai growled, "...I want a throne to bash the shit out of her with..." In an obviously bad mood, Kurenai stormed down the streets of Planet Koaku, seething with anger to the point that her body appeared a flushed red. Without any consideration for the people that flanked her sides, she couldn't help but grumble incoherently. As she kicked up a stink, she trudged past the man who operated the vending machine, who inquired, "Hey, kid! You come here a lot—how'd you like a free soda?" Kurenai immediately stopped in her tracks, before turning around and retorting with a bemused tone, "Man, get that shit out of my face. I don't want you poisoning me. Don't give me free crap—I ain't a kid!" As if appearing beside her for the briefest of moments, Borage snarked, "…Could've fooled me." The one who beside her was……a girl wearing rough clothes. "It's been a while, scarlet." "…You! Why are you here!" Yes, it's the refreshing smile faced Samigina. This time, she wasn't wearing a dominatrix outfit, but she appeared like a regular girl. "Well, I came to accompany my partner." Samigina looked back. "I must apologize. We never introduced each other properly, did we?" Borage smirked. "You!" Kurenai put her alert to the maximum and made a stance on the spot. "You're alive, at last…I know that. It makes me happy." Kurenai became a bit snapped at his smile. "Do you want to continue from where we left off here!?" Kurenai tried to activate her ki, but he just laughed. "You are quite aggressive today. You should be more certain of yourself." While not losing her stance, she asked Borage with a doubt. "……What do you mean?" But Borage just shrugged his shoulders. "You're better than her. Don't forget that. Now cheer up, and prove that you're more worthy of that monkey bastard's love." ---- Amara, Baelia, Belia, Casear, and Sitri were sitting in the dining hall of the palace, lavish food laid out before them. As was typical, Casear and Amara had plates emptied of food stacked up in front of them. Sitri smiled. "Such a voracious appetite. Baelia, you'll have to learn to cook." "That'll be easy to do." Baelia said airily, staring at the Four-Star Ball. "So...this is a Dragon Ball..." Bang! It could be heard that a certain scarlet-haired figure had kicked the door open, before unproffessionally sliding down the room and sitting upon the table, scrambling over and grabbing a leg of chicken. She calmly nodded, "Casear. Amara. Sitri. Little Sitri. Whorebiscuit. Mornin'." "Manners, Kurenai." Casear snapped, swallowing a large chunk of bird as Baelia blushed in her defence. "So, ever gonna live up to your Saiyan stomach?" He directed that question as Kurenai. "...The hell you talkin' about?" Kurenai snapped in response. "I ain't no Saiyan, I'm just..." she paused. "...Saiyan. ...Yes, that was bad. But I clearly don't remember myself being Saiyan all of a sudden." "If that Borage is your brother, then you're as Saiyan as Amara and myself." Casear pointed out, stacking another bowl on the pile as Baelia continued to look at the Four Star Ball. "Yet you don't eat...So confusing." Kurenai spat back. "...Well, that may be true. But, maybe I'm not hungry...yet." Truth be told she stuffed her face when nobody was looking. "Sure you're not. I bet you're where the small animals go." Casear shook a fork in her direction patronizingly. Kurenai sardonically remarked, "...You caught me!" She laughed for a moment. "...But I...eat. You just don't see it. Okay? Just...drop it. ...Cides, what did you have in store for today, anyway?" "Well, I want to explore the planet today." Casear shrugged. "I spent a good two days recuperating, and Baelia wanted to make sure I was ok to do any moving, so she made us wait an additional two days. And you shut yourself in your room." "Well, she's been in a right state..." Amara pointed out. Casear waved that away. "It's put a crimp in the sightseeing." Not the most emotionally open guy. Kurenai nonchalantly asked, though it was clear as day that she was still pissed off. "...Also, Queen, do you know of a good bookstore around here? I wanna check out what you guys read." She actually was interested, though it was to take her mind off such matters. "We used to have books about 5,000 years ago." Sitri smiled, but her tone was if she was talking to a young child. "This planet possesses a great variety of technology, books quickly became obsolete in favor of the electronic reading devices instead." She clapped her hands, and one of her servants was immediately by her side, holding a device about the size of the average real world Game Boy Nintendo. She chucked it in Kurenai's direction, but Casear caught it and slid it across the table with a remark about Kurenai most likely having terrible reflexes. "I've set it to the common language, so you can read from the selection inside." Kurenai sighed before snatching it out of Casear's hands. "...So, I have a feeling this will play DVDs as well. ...Why do I think that you've replaced toilets with giant robots? Just, y'know, you don't wanna advance too much so that visitors can easily get the hang of it. It's, just, a precaution I'd wanna take." "Lavatories still exist." Sitri replied. "How they deal with waste may differ from your planet, as waste is cleanly and efficiently destroyed or recycled. It's been a few days since you've been here. You haven't used any?" Kurenai then gnashed her teeth. "Uhhh, no..." Probably cause she hadn't had any time to properly relax, what with that pink-haired cockroach invading her property and all. "...I'll be fine. Just..." she attempted to stand up, resulting in an awkward position. "...you...." Kurenai began waddling away like a penguin. "...watch." with that, she slammed the door behind her. "Yep, she's lost it." Casear noted. Baelia took the Dragon Ball and squeezed it, with the intent to shatter it. However, nothing happened. "Truly remarkable. These Dragon Balls are very interesting. Casear, can I keep this on me for a a few days? I'm interested in checking something out with it." "Of course." Casear replied. "I'll trust you not to lose it." Baelia smiled, and tucked the Dragon Ball into her bra, between her breasts. Kurenai began to contemplate her actions. "...Tch, maybe I should just let it go- uhh," realizing the connotations that phrase had with opening her bowels, she froze up. "...No use opening a fixed leak- dammit..." Seeing as she ended up feeling the need to let it all go anywhere right now, she just decided to shut her mouth right now and try and make it out of the palace in one piece. And so, after many detours- Kurenai finally did make it to a bathroom. She quickly shuffled back to the group, with a flushed red face- her entire body was shaking as she jumped upon a chair, rocking back and forth, as if she were mentally disturbed. "...I was like there for half a goddamn hour. ....I sat down and then-" she shut herself up, as dramatic renditions of going to the bathroom were never welcome. "Was there a point in telling us about your little trip to the restroom?" Casear asked, frowning. "Partners or otherwise, we don't need to share that much information." Kurenai stuttered in her defense, "...Well, maybe you weren't paying much attention," she hissed under her breath, "...cause that pink-haired cockroach has been mind-controlling you," before explaining out loud, "...but I haven't been to the bathroom since we got here! It's an important matter that others should know!" she leaned up against his body, cooing, "...'Cides, I'm sure that you're interested in that, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" "Borage, what's wrong...?" Somewhere else, Samigina questioned. Borage applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "...Nothing. I just feel the need to facepalm. Somewhere, somebody's being an idiot." "No, I don't have the slightest interest." Casear replied, and his tone was indeed one of indifference. "Normal people aren't interested in their friend's bowel movements, it's not natural, trust me." Sitri cleared her throat. "This is a dining room...." Kurenai snapped back to normal, acting as if nothing had happened. "...Of course." She pressed her fingers to her lips, laughing, "Pahahahahahaha! ...Why, silly me. ...Nobody heard that. You can't prove it either. Everybody just...relax. Nothing's wrong, so why is everybody so antsy..." She then realized that she was the only person overreacting and died a little inside. Five Stages "And this is Dolce Island!" Baelia said as they unboarded the shuttle. "It's the most wild of the islands located on Koaku. Even though we have alot of technology, we try to make a point of not harming the natural environment, too much." She was acting as Tour Guide, and giving them a tour around the planet. Kurenai remained rather unimpressed as she tapped into the device Sitri had given her earlier, browsing through its contents, before happening upon something...unique. "...The Secrets to Love, by Y. Kaburagi, huh..." Kurenai grinned. "This could be useful..." "At least pay attention." Baelia said, sounding miffed, and her expression formed into something reminiscent of >3< as she put her hands on her hips. "I don't usually lead people around without a fee!" Kurenai suddenly slapped herself in the face, joking, "...Oh, I didn't notice you were here. ...Alright, alright." she made a defensive gesture. "...I'll pay attention..." she whispered under her breath. "...even though I can learn everything with this doo-dad." "My sister isn't a history buff, there isn't reading material on that device about the planet, so don't try it." Baelia said in an "Uh-uh-uh" voice. Her tail whipped forward, snatching the device and placing it securely in her bra. "You can have it back after the tour." Casear chuckled. "Adorable." Kurenai's eyes sharpened. "Urge to kill...rising...." Of course, carrying a machete on her person 24/7 wasn't probably a good idea. She put on a fake smile, sighing, "...That's fine with me." She suddenly grabbed Baelia by the shoulders and shook her, hissing, "Just don't piss me off even more." before anyone could notice, Kurenai had returned to her usual self. Casear bopped her on the head, leaving a comical bump. "You know she's mine now, Kurenai?" Casear asked warningly, though his face was rather calm. "It's not wise to threaten her while I'm here." Baelia smiled brightly and Amara chuckled. Kurenai felt like a fourth wheel as she spun around for a moment, completely dizzy- considering if the group was a tricycle. Rather complicated matters, really. She crossed her arms, attempting to hold it in as she merely sighed, thinking to herself, "...The time will be right...soon...Just you wait..." That book would do wonders. Amara tugged on Baelia's dress. "What about those cube bots?" She asked, pointing at one of the Block Bots that go throughout the city. "Those are the Block Bots." Baelia said, smiling. "They serve many functions from law enforcement, to fast food waiters, and many other things. They gave you your passports, remember?" Amara nodded. "I'm hungry!" Baelia let out a giggle. "Alright, come with me." She took them to a small, spherical machine standing on rather spindly legs. Kurenai remained...pretty pissed off. It was a question; was it that time of the month or not? One of nature's mysteries. "...You two eat too much. I am tempted to make you go on a diet." She snapped a Baelia, "What is it now!? Are you gonna try and poison me, eh!?" It was clear that she wasn't right in her mind right now. "Of course not." Baelia replied, smiling again. "You'd probably poison me though." She tugged on Amara's hand. "Come here, and place your passport on the machine." "Ok." Amara placed her passport on a black, diamond shaped area of the machine, where it was scanned. "Name your order please." A cool, female voice poured out of the machine. "H-hot dog!" Amara said, rather nervously. A hot dog, wrapped in foil, shot out of the machine and into her hands. She quickly opened it and began to eat. "Anyone else hungry?" Baelia asked, seemingly pleased. Kurenai grumbled, "...Tch, fine!" She marched up to the Block Bot, placing her passport on the machine. For a moment there, she was distracted by the sheer adorableness of the bot. "...Uhm, I'm sorry for before Baelia, but can I have one of these? Pretty please?" Suddenly, a...rather big chicken leg wrapped in foil exited the machine, which she quickly began to rip into. Casear walked over to it, and had his passport scanned. "Something fried." A fried bird's leg shot out, and he caught it easily, before ripping right into it. A few ways away, they saw a handsome young man with shaggy white hair looking incredulously at the machine. "You're not a woman, you can't make me a sandwich!!!" He growled, kicking the machine. Casear and the others watched this, eating their food, and watched as he was dragged away by one of the Block Bots acting as law enforcement. Kurenai glanced back at the white haired man. "...Huh, where have I seen him before...?" Her thoughts were quickly drown out by the grating sound of Casear and Amara eating- it was one of those awkward moments when you'd think that people weren't looking at you chewing extremely loudly. Casear took everyone's wrappings when they were done and chucked them at the first trash bin he saw. He didn't notice it was closed, but this didn't matter. The trash can's censors detected movement and it immediately opened, the trash falling in, and then close. "State of the art technology." Baelia chirped. Kurenai couldn't help but be amazed. "...What..." The self heating microwave she had at home was a rock on a stick compared to this place. There, she got the greatest idea ever...at least it was good in her own mind. "...Hey, mind if I see some of the blueprints for these contraptions?" "Nope." Baelia replied as they continued to walk, heading a bit into the more dense forest of the island. Those machines were on the outskirts, so tourists can eat and throw trash away easily. "I don't have them, the royalty isn't in charge of making the devices for the planet...not that I can't make things way better." Kurenai immediately shifted the conversation topic. "...Wait, forest? ...You don't have any sort of man-eating beasts here or anything, do you...?" She was beginning to become more and more terrified- she felt a chill run down her spine. "Seriously, though. You better damn well not, or else..." "It's just a short tour." Baelia replied. "Why would I be taking Casear near anything dangerous anyway? And Amara is too precious to get hurt. And I have nothing to hold against you now, having won and all." Kurenai shot Baelia an angry glare. "Just you wait..." She had something, rather...horrible in store. "...Huh. Nothin' but trees and leaves. ...There's nothing new here. This better not turn out like that Blair Witch project movie where we wander around for hours." Baelia decided to ignore the constant yammerings of Kurenai as they headed to the outskirts of the island. "We'll take another shuttle from here. I merely wanted to get Dolce Island out of the way fir-...oh, we have a guest." Amara and Casear turned to see a familiar child standing behind them. A familiar red-haired girl walked towards them, fixating her eyes upon Kurenai. "...Been a long time, scarlet." Kurenai snapped, "It's only been three hours!" The girl laughed, completely ignoring Kurenai's correction before handing her a spherical object. "...Borage told me to send you this. It's designed to help you gain more power." Kurenai froze up. "...Wait, so this is...?" Samigina informed it, "It's a Dragon Ball." "Really?" Samigina grinned. "Nah." "You're Borage's lackey..." Casear noted. He stared at her for a moment. "It's sad. I'm not sure if you're a child or a midget." Samigina quickly leapt up and smacked Casear across the face with her tail. "...It's a bit of both, you stupid monkey! You don't see me questioning how you guys eat so much, so don't bring it up!" She seemed pretty pissed off. Casear frowned. "Since you're here, would you like to come with us? You don't seem to be here to fight and...well, my sister took you down easily, how much of a threat can you be? We're doing a tour of the mainland around here." Amara glared at Samigina, much like a cat daring an annoying animal to even try and come closer. Samigina nodded. "...Huh? Oh yeah, sure." She then shot Amara a taunting look, before playfully patting her on the head. "...Lucky for you I was surprised last time; it would have gone a lot differently if not. Ahh, doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" "I beat you fair and square, you're just really weak!!!" Amara snapped, looking more like she wanted to bite the girl. "Your power can't compare to mine, weakling redhead!" Samigina smirked, "...I would say 'try me', but let's just relax, eh? Today's been hassle-free. Let's keep it that way." She let out a low-pitched chuckle. "...Let's save that for another day if you're so wound up about it." With that, Samigina flicked Amara on the head playfully. "Behave you two." Casear said sighing. "Amara, she's not a threat at the moment. We're supposed to be relaxing today, recovering. Let it die down, at least for now." "Ok..." Amara replied, grumbling. So quick to obey her older brother. Samigina merely smiled in response. "Now lets have some fun shall we?" "Everyone pile in." Baelia instructed and they board the shuttle which took off. The view from the sky was great, inside the shuttle, the birds-eye view granted them a spectacular view of the planet's surface. Baelia was quick to point out everything she could, and Amara almost fell out of the plane trying to grab at a Block Bot. A few hours passed, and night began to fall. The full moon wasn't present, which made it easier for Amara to be out. Baelia yawned. "Who wants to guess what we're gonna do next?" Kurenai sighed. "...Fireworks, I guess." She made a little gesture in flat joy, "Yay." Samigina merely laughed and gave the scarlet-haired beauty a hearty slap on the rear. "C'mon, scarlet. Cheer up, why don'tcha?" "That sounds like a good idea." Casear noted. "The fireworks and you cheering up." He took her aside. out of earshot. "Kurenai, why are you so bitter? Granted, you weren't the pinnacle of cheerful before, but this takes the cake." Kurenai crossed her arms, still fuming from before. In a completely sarcastic tone, she replied simply, "...It's because I'm on my period." Letting out a small giggle, she decided to not dick around with him. "...Wow, you really must be an idiot. You can't see it, can you? Every time you're with that pink-haired cockroach, I can't help but be jealous." She clutched onto Casear's arms, shaking him. "Can't you see that I've been in so much pain?!" Casear seemed uncomfortable with this, emotional syncing was never his strong point. "I-it's not my fault..." Casear replied, averting her eyes. "I didn't consciously choose Baelia, it just...happened. You're overreacting anyway. It's like you think I don't want you around. I just chose to be romantically with someone different." Kurenai almost blurted out, "Oh, you chose somebody different? Then I guess you chose to be neut-" she inched back, biting her lip. "I'm not overreacting, you're just being insensitive!" Seriously, the moment those words managed to reach her brain, people could visibly see her medication slipping. "...Excuse me for a moment." Then, she wandered over to Samigina. Samigina commented in amusement, "Now a little anxiety is normal. You can expect to go through five stages, scarlet. The first is denial!" Kurenai's response was "No way, because I'm not being rejected!" in an insecure tone. Continuing, Samigina added, "Second is anger." Absolutely furious, Kurenai screamed "You bi—" Enjoying the reactions that Kurenai emitted, Samigina continued, "After that is fear!" in an excited tone. Terrified, Kurenai responded, shaking, "What's after fear? What's after fear?!" "Bargaining!" Samigina replied. Desperate, Kurenai pleaded, "Samigina, you have to get me outta this. I'll make it worth your while." Finishing, Samigina added in, "Finally, acceptance." Sighing, Kurenai admittedly replied "Argh…ah, well. I'll get over it!" Clapping her hands like an amused child, Samigina laughed, "Your progress astounds me!" There, Kurenai returned to Casear. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. Sorry for before." Baelia, Casear, and Amara looked at Kurenai with wide eyes. "There's something seriously wrong with her..." Casear murmured. "We're descending." They landed on one of the far sides of the planet and go out. "There's a festival going on too. And the fireworks are about to start too." She pulled on Casear's arm and Amara ran afterwards, leaving Samigina and Kurenai with each other. "Come on!" Baelia called. Kurenai inched away from Samigina, who scooted a little closer. "...Well, doesn't that feel good to get that off your chest?" Kurenai growled at her, "...Stupid little runt. Forcing that out of me...I swear I could've-" Samigina laughed. "...My, you sound just like Borage." She reached forward to grab Kurenai's chest for a moment. "...Just relax. Let's just go meet them, okay?" With that, Samigina forcibly grabbed Kurenai and dragged her to the festival. The group made their way through the festival, Amara dragging them around to various games. The sun had not completely set, so the fireworks were stalled until then. "Here!" Amara jumped, slamming a mask onto Casear's head. He stumbled back, and fell over one of the attractions, groaning. Kurenai couldn't help but laugh at this. Though, she couldn't help but wonder if they'd manage to ruin the festival for everyone if the idiot kept falling into things. "Geez, watch it, you guys. I ain't going to jail again..." Samigina gave Kurenai another hearty slap on the rear, joking, "Lighten up, scarlet. C'mon, let's go do something." With that, the Shikumian attempted to drag Kurenai away. Casear removed and pocketed the mask as they made their way through the festival and each took a place on a small hill directly outside. The Block Bots converged, and scanning everyone for passports. Samigina, who lacked one, was granted one on the spot. Either that, or arrest. The passport was an easier solution. After the sun completely set, the fireworks were launched into the sky from a distance, lighting it up with brilliant displays of blue, purple, red, pink, yellows, and various different colours. The fireworks actually began to take shapes, such as spheres, trees, even what looked like a flying pig. Baelia felt Casear pull her closer as he watched the fireworks, and she blushed. Amara curled up next to them both, sucking her thumb like a small child. To the unaware, they looked like a couple with their child. Kurenai, despite what happened before, felt somewhat jealous- though her feelings were quickly subdued as Samigina pushed her to the ground and leapt on top of her- giving her the tickle of her life. Her laughing was uncontrollable, causing several people to look at them in a wierd manner. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! S-Samigina...sto-stop...!" Casear couldn't help but crack up watching this, even though he tried his best to keep his attention ont he fireworks. "So you swing that way now, Kurenai." He chuckled again, just as one of the flying pig fireworks collided with a rocket, producing a shooting star effect. Baelia had a sly smirk on her face. She felt completely victorious now. Kurenai shot the two an angry glare in response. "...Go stuff yourselves, got that?" She seemed to actually get rather pissed off by those actions, before storming off with Samigina to go someplace quiet. Casear let out a bark-like laugh as he, Baelia, and Amara turned their attention back to each other, though their minds separate, they all pretty much figured they knew what Kurenai was going to do to Samigina when she took her wherever. They quietly continued to watch the rest of the fireworks, and Baelia breathed in her planet's air for the last time. Tomorrow, it was time to leave. END